The Purple Ninja
by pokejago175
Summary: Nicole Ann Ketchum is new to this whole ninja thing. Cole seems to be entranced in some sort of crush with her. Whenever the other ninja do something wrong, Her eyes go all dark and she starts glowing black. Can this girl seriously be the ninja they have been looking for? Or is she just one big lie all together?
1. Chapter 1

THE PURPLE NINJA

A.N: Hello my dear people! This will be my first ever fan fiction on here and please no hate!

-NICOLEEEE-

Nicole Ann Ketchum wandered around ninjago city. She had dark purple hair and violet eyes. She wore a purple short-sleeved polo and black leggings. She was told that Ninjago was one of the best places to visit. She rented an apartment that was close to the city and she loved it there already. Nicole was a singer and writer. She is extremely happy and loves to smile. She can be shy but that is extremely rare. She is afraid of all animals and is a nervous wreck. Nicole hated attention but that was all she ever got. She isn't so bright and was always made fun of for that. She was 15 and was very spoiled. She is secretively evil but you couldn't tell from her outside, innocent appearance.

" AHH LOOK OUT!" Nicole turned around and ducked under a dragon that was out of control.

" Whoa… that's amazing!" she jumped with excitement.

" Lloyd… You have to be more careful!" The black haired boy said as the blonde looked down.

"Sorry… " The blonde one said feeling guilty for what he had done.

"Lloyd it's fine, just- Who the hell is that?!" The black, Brown, red and blonde looked in the direction of Nicole.

"What?" she looked at them with a confused look. The black haired boy walked over to her.

" I am really sorry for my friends rudeness, are you ok?"

"Yep! As fine as ever!" Nicole replied happily.

"Let me introduce my self, I am Cole-" He was cut off by the sudden rely from Nicole

" HOLY CRAP! I am Nicole!"

"Whoa… that is something I never expected… What a coincidence!" Cole smiled at her. " That over there is Jay, Kai, Zane and Lloyd."

They all waved. Kai and Jay still gawking at Nicole.

"Are they OK?" Nicole asked feeling uncomfortable.

" Yeah. They are just idiots…" They both laughed.

" I could tell!" Nicole smiled. '_Wow this kids cute! Hmm I wonder what would happen if I showed them my powers…' _Nicole thought. " Hey, guys, would like to see my talent? Just promise not to freak out…" Nicole steeped back and focused on a garbage can 10 feet away. She closed her eyes as she started to Glow a purple color. They all looked at the garbage can that was suddenly glowing the same color. She then lifted it off the ground. All the guys stood there in awe of whom they just ran into.

" Guys… I think we just found her…"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Welcome to the next chapter of my story! I really hope it doesn't offend your eyes too much!

- Nicoleee

Nicole looked at the guys standing in front of her. What did they mean, 'Her?' Cole looked back at the other Ninja. Kai was still staring at Nicole, completely

Unfazed, Jay was looking at the garbage can, Lloyd was petting the dragon, and

Nicole had this really weird confused look on her face. 'Dammit!

Why won't he stop looking at me? Ugh, I hate guys like that! It's so annoying!'

All of a sudden, Nicole's eyes went black and Kai's whole body

was violently turned away from the direction of Nicole. After that her eyes

went back to normal. Kai was paralyzed for a moment. He was completely in

shock. This couldn't be the girl they were looking for! Her eyes went pitch

black! Sort of like... Garmadon...

"So,

Nicole, I think you might be a Ninja." Cole said hoping she wouldn't freak

out, the first girl sure did. "Eh, wouldn't be surprised. My sister always

told me I could be one." Cole looked at her. "So... you won't

freak out?" Nicole laughed. "Hell no! What do you think I am?"

She continued her laughter. Cole smiled and nodded. As they started to walk

away, totally forgetting about the other ninja, Kai ran over to Jay.

"DUDE! Did you see that?" Jay looked at Kai confused. "See what?

That cool psychic thing she did to the garb-" "No you idiot! What she

did to me!" Jay shook his head. "What did she do?" So Kai

explained everything he was able to see when Nicole violently paralyzed him.

"Sure, dude... You're just plain jealous!"

The blue ninja said pushing Kai aside. "Get over yourself, dude!"

Kai stood there with a blank expression on his face. He knew something was

up... And he was going to get to the bottom of it...


End file.
